


baby you're good enough and more

by regalmingi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Confessional Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: !!UPDATE!!//due to recent events, woojin has been removed from this story and replaced by changbin. i hope you understand//hyunjin decides to take a break from the friends with benefits relationship with changbin because he feels he's getting too attached for his own liking. little does he know it's much too late.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	baby you're good enough and more

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Hyunjin insists, head in his hands. “I’m really fine.”

“You moaned Changbin’s name as you came.” Minho deadpans. He’s not hurt at all; it’s not like he’s got some emotional attachment to Hyunjin other than being a good friend. He’s more concerned for Hyunjin; it’s unlike him to be so emotional towards someone, especially romantically. “I don’t think you’re fine.”

Hyunjin sighs almost desperately into his hands, looking so vulnerable. Minho has never seen this side of the younger boy before. There’s another stretch of silence again, Hyunjin still trying to deny that he has any problem and Minho wondering how tough he needs to be to get the hint across to the younger boy.

Eventually, Minho loses his patience. “You like Changbin. Plain and simple.” He says calmly, standing up slowly. “Why else would you be thinking about him while I’m balls deep inside of you?”

“I—” Hyunjin sputters, looking up at Minho with a mix of emotions; fear, embarrassment. But then his gaze turns apologetic. His eyes are red and puffy, no doubt from silently weeping into his hands. “I’m sorry, hyung...you don’t deserve that.”

“It’s fine. I can go bother Jisung.” Minho teases. “We’re not the ones emotionally involved. But...there’s not really much I can do for you.” He frowns a little, reaching out to ruffle Hyunjin’s hair. “It’s not something that can be solved with a good fuck. You just need to talk to him.”

“B-but...but what if he’s not interested?” Hyunjin asks, voice small.

Minho chuckles, sliding on all of his clothes back on piece by piece until he’s decent enough to walk around the hallway. “I can’t speak for Changbin...but I can tell you he hasn’t slept with anyone other than you.”  _ And I don’t think he ever plans to,  _ Minho thinks to himself, but Hyunjin doesn’t need to know that; it’s something he needs to discover on his own. “Should I call Chan-hyung over?”

Hyunjin only nods weakly. “Y-yes, please.” He sighs, reaching for his own clothes. “S-sorry for...not getting you off.”

“Like I said...I have other ways, pretty baby.” Minho coos softly. “I’ll let hyung know his presence is needed.” He adds with a soft twinkle of a laugh before leaving the dorm room. Knowing him, Hyunjin knows he has about five minutes before Chan comes in worry streaking his face.

He tidies up just a bit, something to keep his mind from straying too far from the present. But expectedly, the door to his room swings open in a fell swoop, a panicked boy standing in the door frame.

“Hyunjinnie!” Chan cries out in distress. “What’s wrong baby?!” He closes the door behind him and hurries to the younger boy, seemingly more upset that Hyunjin seems. 

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Hyunjin asks as Chan nearly squeezes him into oblivion with his all-encompassing hug. “I’m sleepy.”

Chan mewls, not really liking the answer, but he respects the boundary for now. “Okay baby.” He pulls away and presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead. “Promise me you’ll tell me in the morning?”

“Promise.” Hyunjin agrees, padding across the room to his bed (he didn’t have time to wash the sheets, but he changed them hastily so neither of them would have to sleep while being surrounded with the scent of sweat and cum). “Thanks dad.” He teases, curling under the blankets and facing the wall.

Chan chuckles at the sweet nickname, pulling his shirt over his head and slipping his jeans off before joining Hyunjin, sliding behind him and hugging him tight. He enjoys the moniker; he takes care of the other eight boys like a father would...so it warms his heart when the other boys refer to him as a parental figure. It’s very comforting to give comfort to others, so he thinks. “Sleep well, pretty baby.” Hyunjin shivers, wondering if Chan is where Minho gets the phrase from. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Mhm.” Hyunjin answers lazily, knowing he’ll sleep well when Chan’s arms wrap around his torso and hold him tight throughout the night.

—————————————

Hyunjin presses send on a text he isn’t even sure about, but Chan has suggested another meeting.

_ Hyung...are you busy? _

The response is almost immediate.

** _No. What do you need, baby?_ **

Hyunjin sighs softly; even the little things make him excited.

_ I...know I asked for a break...but I really miss you. _

This time, Hyunjin feels as if the response is much slower, seconds ticking by agonizingly.

** _I miss you too baby. My hand just isn’t the same._ **

“Oh god.” Hyunjin curses, cheeks blown red. The thought of Changbin jerking off while thinking about him makes him want to fly to the moon. 

_ Do you want the real thing? _

** _How soon can I have it?_ **

_ Right now if you get to my dorm room; I’m all alone. _

** _Fuck baby, I’ve been dreaming about having you laid out on the sheets begging for me._ **

Hyunjin can barely take it; going this long without Changbin’s touch and seeing such naughty words being sent to his phone so easily? Nervous as he is that he might break down and cry while Changbin finally fucks him, the need for his hyung is so overbearing that he can’t even think straight.

He feels stupid for going to Minho, feels stupid for having Changbin on his mind at all times, feels stupid for letting his pride get in the way of his feelings. Chan’s words from the day before come back to mind:  _ “If Changbin didn’t love you, do you really think he’d be at your beck and call whenever you please without even dating him? Are you sure you’re not the only one who has feelings?” _

Maybe Changbin is just too nice.

But maybe Changbin is the same.

_ Am I wearing clothes in your dream? _

** _Mhm. Those pretty red lacy panties you love so much. They’re soaking wet baby._ **

_ How do you know I’m sitting here soaking my panties thinking about your cock inside of me? _

** _Because I know you, baby. I know what I do to you. Do you know what you do to me?_ **

Hyunjin sucks in a sharp breath.

_ No...what do I do to you, hyung? _

** _You make me feel like I don’t need anyone else but you. Only Hyunjinnie can make me this hard and aching for your touch. Don’t you want to see it, baby boy?_ **

_ Yes, I want the cock that only hyung can make feel better. _

Now, Hyunjin feels absolutely wrecked, and Changbin isn’t even here yet. He shoots off the bed, phone lost in the sheets as he discards his clothes into his hamper before finding those red panties Changbin likes so much. He slides them off, knowing they’d be much better with Changbin taking them off himself

Hyunjin throws in a quick robe around him before there’s a knock at the door. He freezes for a moment before a deep voice calls out softly from the other side of his door.

“Baby, it’s me.”

His knees nearly give out as he runs to the door as quickly as he can, throwing it open until he finally,  _ finally _ , lays his eyes on the one man who owns his heart. His entire body sings with praise as Changbin, outlined by the hallway light’s glow, smiles back at him.  _ “Hyung.” _

Changbin smiles, stepping in and closing the door behind him slowly. “Hi pretty baby.” Changbin greets, opening his arms wide for a hug that Hyunjin does not waste. He soars into the older man’s arms, loving the way Changbin’s embrace feels. 

“Hyung...missed you.” Hyunjin says softly before looking up to meet Changbin’s gaze.

“You missed me? Did you miss me as badly as I missed you?”

Hyunjin feels like he could break down into tears. “Y-yes...I...I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Changbin frowns slightly. “Aw, baby, I’m so sorry.” He gently cups Hyunjin’s cheeks, thumbs sweeping over his soft skin. “You don’t have to think anymore, princess. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mmm.” Hyunjin mewls at the pet name. “Can you stay the night?”

“And then some.” Changbin adds as he dips down, loving the way Hyunjin’s breath catches in his throat as their lips draw near. “Are you nervous, baby?”

“No…” Hyunjin whimpers softly. “I just...I need you so bad.” His body shook lightly with desperation. “I want to make hyung feel good.”

Changbin groans softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. “You already do, baby.” He kisses along to his ear, lips pausing just at the shell. “Hyunjinnie, baby, what do you want from me?”

Hyunjin sucks in a sharp breath. “I...I want you...to fuck me.” He says softly. “I want you to use me like a toy, like I was  _ made _ for you. And...only you.”

“Baby.” Changbin sighs softly. “You’re more than a toy. You’re so...so special.”

“H-hyung...am I...good enough? Am I good enough to be yours?”

“So much more, Hyunjinnie.” Changbin pulls away so he could look the younger boy in the eyes. “Say the word and I’m yours.” He still cups Hyunjin’s face softly. “I’ll be yours, and only yours. No strings attached. No games. Just...all yours.”

Hyunjin has stopped the tears before, but now he can’t. He grasps onto Changbin’s shoulders as his knees just about give out, and he sobs so profusely he’s not sure how to stop them. “H-hyung...likes me?”

Changbin frowns at the tears but swipes them away with his thumbs. “I love you, baby.” He admits openly, wishing those tears would stop. “I can’t stop thinking about you...and not just the wet dreams…” Hyunjin nearly chokes on his sobs at the remark. “The thought of you being with someone else...I can’t stand it. I want to be selfish and have you all to myself.”

“B-be selfish.” Hyunjin says through his light sobs, slowly ebbing with Changbin’s touch. “I’m already yours, hyung.” He admits, despite how shameful he feels. “Can I really be Changbin’s? I can date...you, hyung?”

“Of course, baby.” Changbin kisses his lips quickly and softly. “I want to love you...and make love to you.”

Hyunjin whimpers. “D-do it.” He says breathily, the tears eventually stopping but his puffy red eyes remain. “Make love to me.”

Changbin doesn’t need any more permission than that. He pressed their lips together once more, this time lingering long enough to slide their tongues against one another, tasting each other for the first time since they’ve been apart. It hasn’t lasted long, nearly two months, but both of them think it’s much too long.

Desperation for more takes them to the bed, gently guiding each other through the dorm room until the back of Hyunjin’s knees find the bed and he falls back. “H-hyung.”

“Yes, baby boy?” Changbin asks with a small smile, pulling the shirt over his head leaving his torso bare. “What is it?”

“C-can you...cum inside?”

Changbin chuckles softly. “Anything for you, princess.” He works on his jeans, shoving them down so he’s just in his boxers. “Are you going to show me what you’re hiding beneath that robe?”

Hyunjin giggles softly, loving the attention Changbin gives him. He nods slowly, reaching for the band that holds the material around him. He watches Changbin slowly step out of his boxers as he lets the robe fall open. He gasps as the cold air hits his skin, and at the sight of how hard Changbin is right in front of him.

“Wow, baby.” Changbin sighs, kneeling down on the bed to further part the robe open. “You’re wearing those pretty red panties I like.”

“Do you really like them?” Hyunjin asks, lightly fiddling with the lacy sides at his hips. 

Changbin nods. “Red suits you.” He reached out towards Hyunjin, tracing a light hand over Hyunjin’s cock through the lace. “I love how pretty your cock looks like this.”

As Changbin touches him, Hyunjin moans softly, one hand flying to his lips to muffle himself if he gets too loud. He loves the way Hyunjin twitches under his touch, fingertips ghosting the outline of his length through the red lace. His fingers trail down to his balls, and then even further to rest between his cheeks. “M-mmm, p-please…”

“Don’t worry baby, I will.” Changbin reassures the other, smoothing his hand back over Hyunjin’s now dripping cock. “Trying to ruin your panties, love?” But Hyunjin doesn’t answer, just squirms and moans softly with each passing moment. With gentle touches, Changbin nudges the cock out of the elastic of the panties to the tip peeks out of them. Then he leans down and takes it into his mouth.

Though Changbin is just sucking on the tip, Hyunjin can’t help but cry out. He presses the back of his hand to his lips, muffling his moans as Changbin licks up the stickiness on his cock. His legs spread wide, eager to have Changbin between them. 

Changbin pulls away, looking up at Hyunjin with a smile. “Like that, baby?” He asks before dipping down once more, flicking his tongue against the slit. The reaction causes Hyunjin’s back to arch slightly, body sensitive to the older boy’s ministrations. “Mmm.” And with his lips still around Hyunjin’s cock, his other hand slides the lacy fabric to one side, pressing a delicate finger to Hyunjin’s hole.

He presses his finger against the tight rim, loving the little gasps that leave Hyunjin’s lips. With his other hand, Changbin pulls the panties down just a bit more so he could take his baby’s cock deeper into his mouth.

“Hyung...f-feels so good…” Hyunjin whines breathily, watching in awe at how his own length slides past Changbin’s lips; he feels as if he’s in a trance, almost forgetting about the finger between his cheeks before it pressed inside of him. “O-ooh…”

Though they’re both impatient, Changbin takes his time in prepping (or riling Hyunjin up), not wanting his baby to be in any discomfort. He strokes Hyunjin’s walls with his finger, humming around the cock in his mouth as he bobs his head slowly. 

Soon Hyunjin is tearing up, writhing from the pleasure of Changbin’s handiwork. “H-hyung...please...n-need…” He cries out desperately, and despite not being able to form many words around the soft moans that spill from his lips, Changbin understands what Hyunjin needs quite easily. 

He maneuvers quickly, pulling his mouth from Hyunjin’s cock and stretching his body so their noses brushed against each other, one hand holding him upright by Hyunjin’s head, the other still gently fingering Hyunjin. “You alright, baby?”

Hyunjin nods, nuzzling the older boy as soft mewls left his lips. “H-hyung.”

“Yes, baby?”   
  
“I love you.” And just like that, Hyunjin feels as light as a feather. No matter what Changbin’s response is, the secret he’s been trying to deny and bury deep in his mind finally ridding him of the emotional weight. He’s free, no longer burdened by the denial that’s been eating at him for much too long. But Changbin gives him words that are forever ingrained in Hyunjin’s head, keeping the memory so vivid that he’ll never forget for years to come.

“I love you more than anyone else.” Changbin says softly, slipping his finger from Hyunjin to cup his sweet face. “My heart’s been devoted to you since the very start.”

And when Changbin kisses him as soft as dewy rose petals, Hyunjin  _ soars. _

Hyunjin hooks his arms around the other, legs shifting so Changbin can fit between them. “I’m sorry.” He says quietly, tears streaming down his face. “I was so scared.”

“I know, baby.” Changbin says softly, nudging his hard cock against Hyunjin’s hole gently. “I was scared too. I was scared I wasn’t good enough for you.”

“H-hyung is  _ perfect _ for me.” His lips part softly as one of Changbin’s nudges finally catches, his hole giving way for the girth to prod inside of him. “P-perfect.” He says as Changbin slowly slides home.

“You’re so good to me baby.” Changbin presses their foreheads together, letting Hyunjin adjust to his size. “And it’s more than just the sex, Hyunjinnie. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile.” Slowly, he pulls back his hips before pushing back in.

Hyunjin shivers, clinging onto the older boy tightly. “H-hyung.” He cries out as Changbin tenderly loves him. “I was s-so dumb...I thought I c-couldn’t be in love with you…”

“It’s okay.” Changbin smiles and kisses Hyunjin sweetly as he rolls his hips into the other, earning a delectable gasp from the boy beneath him. “I thought someone else would love you better.”

“N-no one else!” Hyunjin whimpers, back arching ever so slightly. “H-hyung...I can’t have anyone else. O-only you.”

A small groan leaves Changbin’s lips, shuddering at the sweet confession. “Baby...your sweet words are so…” He nuzzles Hyunjin’s nose softly. “Trying to get me to cum so early?”

“I can’t last long as it is!” Hyunjin protests weakly. “How can I not feel s-so good while you’re making love to me and...and saying you love me?”

Changbin moves his hips even faster. “How can I not react when my pretty baby says I’m perfect? That only I stir your heart just as you have mine?”

Hyunjin moans louder this time, locking his ankles around the older boy’s hips as Changbin’s cock hits him deeper. “Your heart…” he says slowly, “is mine?”

“Yes, baby boy.” Changbin grunts softly as Hyunjin walls squeeze his length so tightly, eager to milk him dry. “I’m all yours, Hyunjin. I’m yours forever.”

Now this makes Hyunjin sob even more. He babbles endlessly, words not forming despite his thoughts screaming how much he loves Changbin and that he feels the same, that his heart too belongs to Changbin and no one else. But despite the senseless words, Changbin understands. He always does.

Changbin seals their lips as he thrusts into Hyunjin with a stuttering halt, burying his cock deep inside of him. His cum fills Hyunjin up, a sign of their promise to one another. The sensation of his ass being filled has Hyunjin arching his back, streaking their torsos with his own release as they swallow each other’s moans.

But they don’t part then, not as their chests heave from the intensity of the orgasm. Their lips move against one another but never part, a silent but desperate conversation of reassurances, filled with nothing but adoration for each other. Even when Hyunjin’s body sinks against the warm sheets, they do not break apart, nor do they want to. For them, parting is bitter sorrow, and having tasted it once is quite enough for the two of them.

Slowly, throughout the night, they retreat into their own spaces but still remain close; their kiss parted, but Changbin still keeps his limp cock nestled in the sticky warmth of Hyunjin for a long while. But after some time, the position is just slightly unbearable. He takes his time sliding out, but lays on his side and pulls a limp Hyunjin against him almost immediately after. And then, as Changbin wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s tummy and buries his lips against his baby’s sweet neck, they do not part until well into the next day.

And they plan to never part for the future to come.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it uwu


End file.
